DEJA VU
by charliedoll459
Summary: edward was left crushed, but his hope is awakened and this time he will try and set things right, whilst trying to accept the past. including fights, romance, upset and denial. first fanfic for twilight, hope u loves it :-D
1. i'm new here, i'm Elisha Valentine

Chapter 1

Elisha's POV

_Pitter patter, pitter patter. _

This is going to be a great start to a great day. I know it's September and all but this just 'takes the biscuit'. I pulled my eyes open to the familiar sound of water on my window, the same sound I woke up to every single morning over the past 4 weeks, but today I felt my stomach turn in anxiety. I wonder how crap today will be on a scale of 1 to 10? Today was officially my first day of medical school. It was September the 24th, I had already skipped the first 2 weeks, but today my cousin is back home here in Forks, and there's no escaping. Not that I don't want to go, I love the subject, its been my ambition to be a doctor since my first hamster died and my mother refused to tell me why. I still wonder now….

My first year of medical school was a blast, I had great friends back home in the UK, but starting a new school year with new people being labeled as 'the Brit chick' didn't appeal to me much. Leaving my dad and my step mom behind, I left for life here hoping for hot surfer boys with hot American accents, instead, I turn out to be the most tanned which really does say something about the weather here. For the past month I'd been dreading this day, starting again at a new college, on a new continent, it's absolutely nerve wreaking.

Over the past month I haven't done anything exciting, just studying over what I learned last year and looking over what I expect to learn this year. Then I would fill the rest of my day my cleaning, bonding with my guardian Laura, doing laundry and reading, I did anything to keep myself busy. I had always been the same back at home with my mom, problem is my mom was the cook and I am the only person who could manage to screw up toast. Laura isn't the best cook either, so I have been living on a lot of take out food and sandwiches.

I pull my legs out of bed and waddled downstairs to where my cousin Laura was hastily drinking coffee whist looking at some paperwork.

"morning" I yawned. She just lifted her eyes to smile at me before turning to her work load. She was dressed and ready, wearing a black suit with her short black hair pulled into a ponytail with her glasses placed on her head.

For a 28 year old she had a high position at her law firm in Port Angeles and owned her own home (with the help of my aunt and uncle leaving it to her when they retired to Florida).

My mother died only 6 months ago in a car accident, which also drove me more eager to become a doctor. I bit my lip at the memory, blinking back the tears so Laura wouldn't notice. I tried not to think of her much, it was always me and my mom and now she's gone I'd never known loneliness like it. I had nobody to talk to, nobody I was really comfortable around. Then leaving England I left anyone who I had a chance of being close to.

I've been trying to convince myself that a fresh start in a new place would be best, I hoped leaving would help me forget, less places, objects and people to remind me of what I'd lost. I always kept myself busy, avoiding having nothing to do so I wouldn't get bored and have my mind drift off.

I lived with my mom and never spoke to my dad much, or my dads side of the family, it was always me and my mom. When I found out the news my dad offered to take me in. The problem with living with my dad is that there would be him, my step mom and their 3 year old and 12 year old, it would just be too much, I didn't want to add a 18 year old to the house. Then there was my aunt and uncle in Florida, but I'm honestly not up for living with senior citizens.

My decision was Laura, being young and living on her own, I thought it would be best to live here, for the company when I need it, and the space when she's gone.

"you had better be going in today, you've missed the first 2 weeks, you don't want to be falling behind when you haven't even started yet" Laura said with a hint of warning. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Why else would I be awake at 7:30am?_ I didn't even need to be reminded about having all this time off, it made my stomach turn knowing I was going to struggle catching up.

"you know I've been studying these past 2 weeks, I just haven't felt up to going in, there's too many people I don't know" I said pouring milk into my cereal.

"well you're not going to get to know people inside the four walls of this house either Elisha" she dropped her coffee cup in the sink before picking up her black leather brief case and pulling her glasses down from her head and onto her face.

"I will be back at 8 tonight" I attempted a smile with a mouth full of my breakfast then she turned and was out the front door.

Today I had to be prepared, I had to have all my books, notepad, memory stick, I packed everything in my new very big D&G bag(guilt present from my dad before I left home). I felt like Lindsey Lohan with such a fabulous bag, which is what I was aiming for, today I will be needing all the confidence I could get. With all the nerves and worry it had taken me half an hour to decide I was going to wear my tight JLo hugging jeans and a white plain t-shirt. Looking out the window it would seem that I will need to take my white winter coat too. The weather being dull and muggy, the sky had a layer of cloud and I couldn't see a slither of sunlight, but it's okay, I'm British, I'm used to it. I threw on a pair on timberlands, made my way to the door and there she was. This weather doing not justice for the beauty that was sat in the driveway.

With a big smile on my face, I ran my finger along the window of my shiny Ford Focus, not the best car I know, and not brand new either, but still I was in love with my black, shiny, four wheeled baby. I hopped in a with my directions in hand and I made my way Washington University in school of medicine.

Edward's POV

This bites, more than Emmett when he's irritating grizzly's. I sat in my Volvo reading up on today's subjects anatomy and physiology, then basic medicine. Sadly this is my second year of medicine school and to be honest I don't know how Carlisle did it without losing his mind, since following in his footsteps to be a doctor and enrolling at this place I've gained a whole new respect for him. _Medical school is damn hard! _Although its not like I just jumped in feet first, 5 years ago I lost the one thing I treasured most in this pathetic existence on mine.

I can't even mention the name because it drags me back to a place I've worked so hard to pull myself out of. Not thinking anymore of it I did abit of traveling, Italy being the first place I thought, maybe she would appear out of thin air again like last time, but I very much doubt it, I know for sure that this time she was gone and she's not coming back. So after my traveling I came home back to forks and with the help of my family I pulled myself together again and to make something of myself I came here, Washington University in school of medicine.

Of course with the help of Carlisle I was the best in the class, always getting the top score, everyone was sick of me now, hated me because I was so anti-social and because I was just better than them. My main priority now was becoming a doctor like Carlisle and trying to help others the same way he does, maybe saving souls will be enough to make me feel better about myself.

I sighed, letting my book drop down into my back pack and pulled myself out of my Volvo. That's when I froze, I smelt it. That same smell reacting with my tongue, it made me hungry and pained me in my chest. It smelt like her but with more sweetness and sugar, not as many flowers as how she smelt, but still, the closets I've come across. I froze in my spot smelling it come closer and then I noticed a new car had pulled in a few spots down from mine. It was a black Ford. I stepped back waiting nervously to see the person the smell belong to, the smell that made my tongue dance, the smell that made my dead, none beating heart break. It was a girl, she looked only in her late teens and with long golden hair, a soft face with big brown eyes, she looked just how she tasted, beautiful.

She walked in my direction towards the school and acknowledged me standing there in shock. I clenched my jaw and hastily turned and walked away as quick as possible without giving away my family secrete. How could I be thinking such things when only 5minutes ago I was thinking of _her_? I almost made myself sick, to think I could nearly forget her, even for those few moments. I couldn't deny that the new girl bought me a feeling of déjà vu. This is going to be interesting, but what are the chances she's in any of my classes?

"Guys, I would like you to meet our new student joining us from England, Elisha Valentine" my lecturer Mr. Brooks announced. _Fuck, fuck, fuckedy, fuck, fuck. _This cannot be happening.

I sat in my seat fuming to myself, _this is just my luck!_ She walked in gently, blushing a tone of pink at the cheeks, smiling a tiny smile and then made her way up a few aisles until she reached row 5, the row 5 _I _was sitting in. As she caught a glimpse of my face I could see that recognition hit her, she remembered me from the car lot. Her eyes wide and slightly confused as she tentatively sat down a small 4 seats right from me. They really need more funding to me these lecture halls bigger. I leaned as far away from her direction as possible without jumping in the seat next to me. This is déjà vu.

"okay boys and girls, what we shall be looking at today is, the composition of lymph" he said with a smile. This is great, something I already know.

Every now and then I would steal a look over at her, her long hair falling over her face every time she'd tried brushing it back. She was writing in her note book and took a quick glance every few minutes to look at Mr. Banner. After a long hour and 30 minutes (or to me a lifetime), we were given a test on the subject of our last class. I couldn't sit there any longer, I had to get out, away from this new girl out of the range of her scent.

For a few brief moments my mind would drift away from where I was and I would fantasize I was with her once again, during out happy times and our bad. I'm sure people around could tell I was distracted, I couldn't stop what I was feeling on the inside, show on the outside. When I reminisced our time in the meadow a smile crept on my face. When I recalled her feelings when my family and I left, I could feel that pain show all over my face. I knew it had killed her, almost as much as it did me when I went away.

"okay guys place your test papers on my desk and then you can all go" Mr. Banners voice broke into my thoughts.

Briskly I went down the aisle to my left so I could avoid _her. _I threw my test paper onto Mr. Banners desk and walked out with the same speed I entered the school with. Not looking back at her face, trying to erase her from my day, her smell just ate away at me. Then something occurred to me, I couldn't hear what she was thinking, this is creeping me out. _Damn it_, this is a great start to a great day…._not!_


	2. it's ok, i think its the new girl

Chapter 2

Elisha's POV

Id pulled up in the student car lot and I threw my bag over my shoulder. As I took in the 3 storey tall building in front of me I observed. It was plain with tall trees surrounding it with open spaces. It was ordinarily beautiful but the weather was still dull and cloudy. Then something else had caught my attention, the students. All dressed as typical college students, sporty backpacks, jumpers and blouses with sophisticated matching pants.

When I stepped out my car I saw someone leaning against a sliver Volvo, he didn't even look old enough to be in college. He didn't dress like a typical student either, with a black leather jacket and a plain black t-shirt, with black jeans and boots. _The boy obviously likes the color black_, but he still looked amazing because the color contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. With a dark bronze color in his hair and a golden look in his eyes, _God was having a good day when he made that boy_.

But as I caught his eyes my thoughts were cut short. He scowled at me, as if he felt furious at the sight of me. I clutched my bag tighter for some unknown reason, just for comfort I guess and before I had chance to question him, he turned on his heel with clenched fists and was storming off towards the entrance to the building. He must be a student here, I hoped he wouldn't be in my classes, so I brushed off the negativity and with a skip in my step I made my way to reception to find out my timetable.

"hey, I'm Elisha Valentine, I'm a new student this year" I explained to the middle aged women behind the desk. She smiled widely at me and stared typing on her computer. After a short wait she stood up and handed me what I recognized as chart table, with a list of my classes, the times and where they were. Then she handed me another piece of paper.

"here is your timetable for the year and I need you to ask your lecturer to sign this at the end of every class for the duration of this week"

I nodded and asked how to get to my first class. Again with a skip in my step and the worlds biggest butterflies having a party in my stomach, I headed towards anatomy and physiology.

I followed two boys inside the room and walked over to the man at the front of the room. He was in his 40's with glasses and seemed to be the most fitting to be a lecturer. Hoping to sneak my way in and not make conversation I slyly went round behind him dropping my slip on his desk to sign but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"miss Valentine" he greeted me with a smile and a nod. _Please don't introduce me to the class,_ I prayed silently in my head and to my horror, he did. I looked up at the rows of people, all their faces staring at me. Warmth began taking a hold of my face. _Great, now I'm blushing, this is so embarrassing_. With my head down I headed straight for the steps leading up to the seats. Not looking up once, in attempt to hide my pink cheeks, I concentrated on counting the rows until I became hesitant that I was the only person left standing. I stopped suddenly, shimmied my way across the row and chose my seat, then I froze. He was sat only a few seats across from me, looking mortified that I'd ended up choosing a seat so close to him. I contemplated choosing another seat but everyone was already seated and I didn't want to get up and wander round, I had suffered enough of people staring thanks to Mr. Green.

I listened to the lecturer but half of what he said didn't reach me. I peaked over at the boy to my left, I couldn't understand his behavior. I was the one left feeling frustrated, but not just by this boy, by my class. Missing the fist two weeks of college hadn't done me any favors, even with me studying everyday, I hadn't studied what was needed. Once we finished the test I felt my mood plummet, I had only answered half the questions and even half of those I was certain were wrong. I felt a pinch of irritation as I looked over at _grumpy _to my left. He was blitzing the questions, answering one after another, as well as having good looks he was also smart, _who would have thunk it?_

At the end he stood and rapidly made his way out and when he'd dropped his test paper on Mr. Greens desk, he'd disappeared.

The rest of the day was a blur of taking notes and feeling perplexed by what my lecturers had explained. Again with another test which I could guarantee I'd failed, but to look at the good side, still I hadn't seen my new 'best friend' since his race out of A+P.

Once I got home at an early 3:30, I went straight upstairs to read up on the subjects I _failed _today. Feeling like I'd let myself down, it was all my fault I'd failed my first day, I shouldn't have stayed home the past 2 weeks. What would _she _think of me now, skipping college because I was nervous, because I wanted to put it off for as long as possible. I've never been good for meeting new people. After reading for so long until my eyes blurred I heard the door slam. There was no way I was already 8 o'clock. But I walked downstairs to see Laura putting her briefcase down beside her feet as she took off her soaked rain coat. She looked up at me and smiled.

"how was your first day?" she asked, immediately I chocked, I don't know what was wrong with me but it bought more sorrow to my mood.

I bit my lip, she sounded just like mom, but with less of an American accent obviously. I pushed back my tears that were forming. Not sure if they were because I was thinking of my mother or because I'd been so depressed by my day and the crawling of disappointment inside myself.

"fine, bit tense, but I will have eased myself in by the end of the week" which the first part was true, but the second part I couldn't guarantee. After all these hours that passed I still struggled with what it is I should have learnt and should have known before I came to the classes. It felt like had been given one piece to a really big puzzle and in missing the pass two weeks, I had missed the chance to collect other important pieces. None of my work was fitting together because some bits I couldn't understand, I hated to admit it, but I needed help.

Edwards POV

After college and hanging round at home Emmett and I went for a walk around forks, what else was there to do at 11 at night when you don't need any sleep? But on my way round I was still careful to avoid _the house_. I hadn't been by that house in months, but when I did it looked exactly the same, with Charlie's car parked outside, the front room window was lighten up with what I could guess as the TV being on. It still haunted me, it wasn't as bad as the first few years after it happened, but lately I guess I've had no choice but to face it andget over it, _almost_. Still not one day passes without me thinking of her. But I was feeling unsettled again, _that girl, Elisha._

"dude, what's up with you, you've been quiet all day…and night?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts. I looked into his eyes and into his mind, I was beginning to worry him, I could hear it. Emmett and I had been close in some ways and not so close in others. Sure he was my brother, however being typical men, we didn't discuss serious subjects. Emmett and I would only normally talk about hunting, cars and oh yeah, more hunting. Typical Emmett, always hungry.

"I'm fine, it's just college" I replied diverting my attention to the floor. Which was actually true, just without going into much detail. I looked up at him, he was so immense and muscular, even with my abilities I had to admit, I wouldn't come out of a scrap with Emmett unharmed. He had one eyebrow raised, ,looking at me doubtfully, he knew there was more than I was letting on.

"what about college?" he persisted further. I sighed and considered whether to tell him or not. Would he make a big deal out of it? How do I explain that there was a new girl who reminded me of _her_? Who smelt identical to my _previous _love, only sweeter, like sugar. I glimpsed back up at Emmett and for the second time today, again, I froze in my footsteps.

"Edward?" I could hear Emmett's confusion at my behavior but I still froze in my place. I could smell her, I swear it, _again_. I stayed still hoping to get another taste of her essence. When it finally happened it was much stronger and this time Emmett stared at me with a look of nervousness, I promise I even saw a slither of sadness.

"I can smell it" he stated in a whisper. He gazed at me with concerned eyes, he agreed that the smelt was just like _hers_. I heard it in his thoughts, he was concerned about how I would react, but he was also curious about the smell, as was I. Is it the new girl I smell or someone else? Without a word I hurried in the direction of the scent, the smell becoming stronger as I got closer. I could feel Emmett hurrying after me, but he had no intention of stopping me for his own intrigue. Within moments we reached the end of the road, I hastily continued to one of the houses where the smell was coming from and I stood firmly at the end of someone's driveway. I saw Elisha's Ford Focus in the drive and another car next to it. The house was nice enough, white, a beautiful green front garden, white picket fence and all the usual, but this isn't why I was here.

"Edward?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Emmett still appearing anxious.

"it's okay, I think it's the new girl" I said before making my way to climb the lattice on the front of the house.

"Edward!" Emmett hissed through his teeth. I just ignored him and as I reached the top I stood on the roof of the entrance way to the house, I could see inside the room perfectly. This _must _be her room, it was typical , colors of purple and white, with purses and shoes thrown everywhere. I noticed a total of three large books on the bed, they looked science related but I couldn't tell, it must be her. Without thinking twice I lifted the window so I could lean in an get a better look.

"_what the hell are you doing?_" I spun around to see Emmett standing right behind me at her window, _damn he was quiet sneaking up on me_. I turned back around to look inside the room and I looked at the books. It was confirmed, they were books from the college library about biology, it's the new girl, Elisha. Before I had chance to explain to Emmett or chance to do anything he had already grabbed me, thrown me over his shoulder and jumped from the entryway roof of the house. Before I knew of anything else he was settling me on my feet.

"_Emmett what the…_" I growled, but I heard something that caught me mid-sentence and snapped my eyes to observe the window. Emmett grabbed me and dragged me impulsively to hide behind Elisha's Ford. A few seconds passed before I saw her approach the window staring at it confused. _Shit_.

I noticed her shrug and my intense vampire hearing manage to catch her mumble some thing along the lines of 'I must be going crazy'. I stared at her as she closed it, watching her golden hair blow in the gush that escaped through her window before it was entirely closed. Every thought in me conflicted, she smelt so good, I had the same feeling of comfort, hurt, thirst and worst of all, frustration, _why cant I hear her thoughts?_ It's a good thing Emmett's not the one who reads minds, or else he'd probably be more concerned than he already was…if possible. I turned to look at him, ready to accept the lecture I knew I would receive. He had a face like thunder but his thoughts were still telling me he was worried.

"explain?" which was more of a demand than a request. With a sigh, I licked my lips and started from my arrival at college this morning. Without going too much in depth he still showed concern. He looked at me with sad eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"you can drop out and go back to college when she leaves ya know? It's not your getting any older or anything" he said trying to lighten the mood at the end. I still I had mixed emotions about the situation but after what happened last time, the best thing I can do is avoid her and not get involved. As for dropping out of college, no way, it's the only thing keeping me distracted. If I had nothing to do day and night there's more of a chance that I'd come lurking the streets of Forks. Even more of a chance that I'd begin reminiscing on the past, which isn't very pleasant for me. I looked back up to Elisha's window, nobody in view, yet another house to avoid in Forks. The little white house, with beautiful green grass, white picket fence and a shiny, black, Ford Focus.


	3. kiss ass lawson

Chapter 3

Elisha's POV

I woke up again shaking and in a sweat. I woke up in the cold and in darkness. I woke up at the sound of painful sobs and anguished cries. Those sounds all coming from me.

Another bad dream. I turned to look at my alarm clock which had 4:45am softly glowing on the screen. With a sigh I rolled over onto my side and curled up into a ball hugging my knees praying the agony I felt would melt away as I drifted back to sleep, but when I closed my eyes my thoughts were flooded with brief images from my dream, all my dreams. Sometimes they changed in different ways, but always about the same thing…my mom.

Tonight I dreamt I was on standing by a river in the middle of the night with fog coated everywhere and I noticed someone on the other side, it was my mom.

She was standing there looking at me with a terrified expression. I could feel another presence there with us, and it was this person that caused my mother panic. When I looked around I couldn't see anybody, the fog was too thick and the night was too intense. My mothers calls where too muffled and came out all blurred, I couldn't understand what she was shouting. But that was the least of my problems because suddenly, I noticed a dark shadow creep up behind her. Before I had chance to open my mouth and warn her, gratefully, I was ripped away from my nightmare.

Forcing my eyes open, I took a quick glance at the clock again, 5:10am. I closed my eyes, still feeling tired, I waited for sleep to consume me once again.

College isn't going to be fun, I'm more nervous today than I was yesterday. I stayed up until late last night, reading up on my class subjects, but still unaware of which area it is my class is looking at this point in time. Today I had internal medicine and health & nutrition. Both sounding really dull I know, but still, what I needed to know if I was going to become a doctor. So this morning being even more anxious, it took me twice as long getting ready. After having a lovely hot shower, I threw on some boyfriend style jeans, a green t-shirt, grabbing my black hooded jacket and my timberlands before rushing out the house to my car.

I pulled up in the college car lot with 10 minutes to spare, which surprised me. I threw my bag-which was heavy with books-on to my shoulder and made my way to my first class. I walked to the room quite quickly hoping to get in the room before everyone else so I wouldn't have people staring at me as I made my way to my seat. I recognized the room straight away, it was the same as where I had A+P which told me I had Mr. Green for this class too. I placed my slip on his desk slyly like last time hoping to avoid being introduced once again and I smirked to myself when I got away with it. I subconsciously made my way to the same seat I sat in yesterday and as I reached my seat I noticed something. The faces in my group were the same. I placed my bag on the floor by my feet, not daring to look four seats to my left, but I could sense it, I felt his eyes burning holes into me. I flinched to myself. I swear I had felt the same feeling last night for some strange reason. Today I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail so my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face, which really annoyed me yesterday. Only problem is I couldn't steal a gland in his direction without him probably noticing.

After an excruciating 2 hours of trying and failing to understand the work we then did another test, this time he didn't let us leave until he'd marked all of them, not that there were many, there was a minor amount of just 7 of us. Two girls who looked and acted liked best friends, dressed 10 years older than what they were, appearing to be the same age as Laura. Three boys who also seemed to be best friends and not to be a hypocrite, but they honestly seemed like absolute science geeks. A boy, about the age of twenty with brown spiky hair and he had obvious good looks but hid them behind glasses. And then, it was me and the bronze haired boy who relished in making me feel uneasy and self-conscious.

At the end of the test though Mr. Green had pulled me aside, seemingly unhappy with my scores. I explained that I had missed the first two weeks and he was insistent that I get a 'study buddy'. I didn't know what he had planned but it was the least of my worries, I couldn't help the nagging feel off disappointment again, even after all my studying last night, I still ended up thinking a blank in the test.

One by one people started leaving until it was me, bronze haired boy and the good looking guy with glasses. We all stood by Mr. Banner desk waiting for what it was he was going say. _Please God I hope he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do._

Edwards POV

Mr. Green saved me, 'the new British blushing, bitch' and 'Simon-prick-Lawson' until the end. I shouldn't really call her a bitch but if I make myself hate her then I know I can't find myself to like her. If I'm nasty to her then she won't like me, and if she doesn't like me, things will run much smoother, well that's what I thought up last night anyways. As for Lawson, no explanation needed, he's just a pure and simple _prick_.

"well done Mr. Lawson 95%" he said handing the _kiss ass Lawson _back his paper. With a disappointed look on Lawson's face he wallowed out the room, let down again that this week, I got top score.

"Again Edward, 100%, remarkable. Due to your constant high marks and being the best in class I would like you to do something for me" he said with a grin. I looked at golden girl who stood there quietly holding her test paper in her hands with an anxious look on her face. I had no idea what was going on, reading Mr. Greens thoughts, all I head was 'this is a great plan'. Which only happened to make me even more disturbed by the possibilities.

"I've spoken to Miss Valentine here and she doesn't't feel that she needs any help catching up, but with a small 45% I feel that she does, after all she's missed the past 2 weeks so she's abit behind" he explained. _I know where this is going_, I hope he isn't going to propose what I predict he is I thought bitterly.

"so if I created a time slot in the week for you two to meet up and work together would that be okay with you Mr. Cullen? After all you're the best in the class, and you're farther is a doctor, I don't think there's anyone better for the job". I scrunched up my paper in my hand and gritted my teeth together trying to keep calm. _Is he fucking serious, this girl? It's not my fault she skipped 2 weeks of Med school!_

"I will think about it" I replied once I felt my rage deteriorate and myself relax. With a bright smile he ran over to his desk to grab some sort of diary.

"great, how about Friday afternoons, 2pm in the college library?" he asked flicking though pages. _What the fuck? _When does '_I will think about it_' sound like yes?

"fine for me" she mumbled in her British accent, _so finally it speaks_, I glared at her which she obviously noticed. She went back to being silent, staring down at the floor and half heartedly holding her test paper. I continued to glare at her, she didn't even know what she was doing to me, bringing back painful memories I tried endlessly to forget. _She _was always in my thoughts, every hour of everyday, but Elisha just makes it all flood back to me more often, in more detail, which is not good.

"sure" I said simply with agitation in my voice. I just wanted to get out of this room, I would agree to selling my body if I could jus escape this room.

"fantastic, I will have a word with your lecturers Elisha, see if I can get you into all of Edwards classes, he's a great student, you will benefit from his guidance" he said beaming at me again. _Okay now he's just taking the piss!_

I no longer wanted to be good at Medicine, is it too late to drop out? Before considering my options _goldilocks _butted in again.

"not its fine, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I will fall straight in a catch up on all other subjects" I tried to read her expression but I came up a blank. It was really frustrating, there was only one persons mind I couldn't read and now there's another one. I wasn't sure if Elisha wasn't please about seeing me more than needed or if she could tell it was me who was not happy. Either way she was less enthusiastic about us being put together than what I was, which to me felt impossible.

"I will keep and eye on your progress Elisha. When I feel you may be needing help in the particular area, I will be considering switching you into Edwards classes" its now official, I want to be a rebel, turning up late, or just skipping all together, sounds good, that would make me happy, it would probably keep her alive…and Mr. Green too I thought to myself cutting him an evil glare.


	4. contemplating how to kill me

Chapter 4

Elisha's POV

Okay so after my talk with Mr. Green on Tuesday about being tutored by _Edward_, I studied much harder in hope that he wouldn't feel the need to put me in his classes. However, every class I've had I was _still_ suffering in, it was now Friday lunchtime, I sat in the cafeteria with a girl who I'd met in my class this morning.

She was a petit girl, with short blond bouncy hair, called Sophie. We didn't talk much, we just sat there, me with a carton of orange juice, her with a chicken mix salad. I had one hour until my meeting with Edward. I didn't risk eating lunch today because if I got too nervous, he'd end up wearing it.

As I gazed out the window I heard some girls next to me chuckle, baring in mind these girls must have been older than me. I followed the chuckles that lead to a table opposite, which to no surprise, Edward sat. The reason I'm not shocked is because this place is so small, and its just my luck for this to happen. Usually I would go out to eat because I didn't wanna mope around here on my own, but today I came here because I was with Sophie.

I looked at him, he was totally engrossed in a book, with 'endocrine system' as the title. I wondered if that's what we will be studying after lunch? But my thoughts were cut short when one of the girls stopped next to his table and dropped a book, very loudly. Where as it made everyone in the cafeteria jump, Edward didn't flinch, bat his eyelids or even have a change of expression. Everyone else stared, yet it was like he was in a world of his own. I didn't know if he hadn't noticed or if he was ignoring the commotion. The girl turned to look at him, disappointed he hadn't looked, then seductively bent down to pick up the book. _Oh, now I get it_. She must be a gluten for punishment if she wanted him to notice her, if anything I'm the opposite, avoiding him and his angered glares.

"she's trying to flirt with Edward" Sophie stated while smothering a giggle. Suddenly his eyes shot up from his book to look at us and then immediately turned to look at the girl next to his table. She was very pretty, with blonder hair than Marilyn Monroe, a pink skirt that fitted tighter than her white camisole. _How can she not catch a cold dressed like that?_ The look on his face was different than I would have anticipated, he turned to her he look annoyed, almost as if he was sleeping and was now irritated that she had rudely awakened him. She just huffed to herself, turned around with her friends and walked passed me and Sophie again, but I heard her mutter when she went passed me.

"I haven't seen him with a girl since he's been here, I swear he's gay" I could have burst out a laugh but Edward caught my sight first. He was scowling at the blond furiously, almost like he'd heard what she said. But he couldn't have, that's impossible.

"what a cow" I muttered to myself. Sophie turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"what do you mean? do you know Edward?" she asked with intrigue. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"no I don't know him, but if I were locked in a room with him I'm sure I wouldn't walk out alive. He glares at me like he's contemplating how to kill me" I grumbled. Now her face looked confused and I could sense another question coming.

"he doesn't know you, but he doesn't like you?" sounds stupid, I nodded.

"ding, ding, we have a winner. I wish I knew why, maybe he doesn't like blonds?" I shrugged. Which could be true, he obviously has a dislike for me and the Marylyn Monroe wanna be. Sophie just burst out laughing and shook her head.

"well he's never given me evil looks or anything so it cant be a blond thing. Also, you're more of a golden brown than blond" she stated going back to eating her salad. I smiled to myself and picked up my carton of juice taking a quick glance at Edward. He was staring at me intently, but this time not angry, more like he was surprised, but as he saw me look at him he turned his attention back to his book.

Edwards POV

_What the hell? _I look at her like I'm thinking of ways to kill her? I don't do that!…often, only when I'm hungry. It's a good thing I ate last night, Emmett, Jasper and myself went out, we cut down our numbers now, we don't have the whole family out hurting on the weekend, its too suspicious. I sat reading my book, learning about the things my class were studying at the moment. Which was 'the endocrine system' but much more detailed than what you learn at school, this is so much more difficult.

Before my attention was stolen I was reading the same lines over and over to make sure of my understanding when I'd heard someone's voice say my name. a small girl, fairly like, reminds me of Alice but blond. I saw that she sat with Elisha who looked over at the end of my table and then I noticed. Some girl bent down to pick up her book off the floor and smiled at me when she did so. _Clumsy bitch_.

I sat there my eyebrows scrunched up to wonder what is was she was trying to do but I could read it in her thoughts, she was trying to get my attention and she wanted me to respond. I was still, giving her a look that said 'don't even bother' and with that she huffed and strutted away.

When did bimbo's like that get the grades to get into MED school? When I heard what she said as she walked away I felt my anger rise. Just because I turned her away doesn't mean I'm gay! I just wasn't up for a floozy, I don't think I'm up for anything honestly. It's taken me a while to get to this point after _she _left, to get this far I don't wanna risk doing it all over to myself again. I don't want to get hurt again. I'd send myself to Italy rather than feel heart break and I know I've said it before, but if it happened twice to me, well that's just taking the piss. I'd send myself there to be killed for my own foolishness and stupidity.

After some time passed I looked up at the clock on the wall, 1:50. I felt my stomach turn, _holy shit_. I was going to be sat with new girl for an hour trying to make her understand detailed science, it's probably going to be the longest hour of my immortal life. I grabbed my book, put my untouched apple in my bag (I have to at least try and appear normal) and made my way to the library. Leaving Elisha still in the cafeteria, I knew that as soon as she'd seen me stand that it was tutor time. I can't believe I'm doing this. I struggled to push the nagging hurt I felt, how her scent bought back everything I was trying so hard to get over. I said _she _was my type of drug, now it's like I've found a substitute, this isn't good. I needed to get this session over and done with as quick as possible.

I went over to the small table in the corner away from everyone else on computers and dropped my bag on the floor by my feet. I pulled out my notebook and pen, knowing that some things will need a lot of explaining. I placed my hands on my head and ran my fingers through my hair. At least if this session goes well enough Mr. Green will see an improvement and decide not to place her in all my classes. Before thinking anymore I heard delicate footsteps approach from behind me and stop, obviously she's nervous. My lips twitched trying to smile at how cute it was but I quickly snapped out of it and turned round to face her.

She stood there with her arms clutching her notebook and pen. Her face looked anxious but curious at the same time. But there was something else that caught my attention, there were dark shadows under her eyes. I didn't know if they were from a lack of sleep, stress over her college work or just other troubles in general, but I knew she hadn't had the best nights sleep of late. I took some more time to take her in, she was tall, for a girl, accurately 5.6ft and slim but still had the womanly shapes. With her hair pulled up again in a ponytail I could see the perfect nook of her neck.

I swallowed hard, turning my attention to what she wore, a white v neck jumper with tight jeans that fitted perfectly. I glanced up at her face to see her looking me directly in the eyes. _I wish I could know what your thinking_.

"you ready?" I asked sharply and turning back to face the table. I could hear her steps behind me were hesitant but still she appeared from the corner of my eye and made her way to site beside me. I thought it was a bit close but common sense told me that if I tried to show her something or explain, it wouldn't be helpful if the books were upside down to her view. I looked at her face that had turned a slight shade of pink, she was awkwardly looking down at her notebook picking at the corner waiting.

"so A&P?" I asked confirming that was what she wanted to study. She didn't look up, just gave a slight nod and picked up her pen. _Have I already mentioned that this will endurably be the longest hour of my life?_

By the end of the hour I was surprised, she'd actually caught on very well. I think that she was just missing a few pieces of work and now I'd helped her figure them out, she realized it all made sense. I felt good inside as I helped her, being a doctor is helping someone, I know saving a life is different to helping them in this way, but still, I was being a good samaritan.

"well Mr. Green said we will be studying more endocrine Monday, so you should know everything you need" I said simply standing up and throwing my things in my bag. I looked over at her face and she look was looking up at me almost gratefully, maybe pleased I hadn't chosen to _kill her._ It took all my will power not to let a smirk show on my face, _if only she knew_. I turned round and made my way out the library. I heard her mummer from across the room.

"thank you" and with that I left with a smile of joy on my face. Not that I'd let her see it. I was pleased with myself that I could be of help. But I still wouldn't let this change anything, in class on Monday I would still be ignorant, and basically a jerk, I will leave my civilized side to these sessions. If I was a jerk whistled tutoring her, she's be more interested in the clock and waiting until our session was over. And if she wasn't paying attention to my tutoring, then I would be forced to spend every class with her in smelling distance, which basically means 'not good'.


	5. again edward, 100 percent

Chapter 5

Elisha's POV

It had been a grueling weekend full of nothing more than housework and studying. After the session with Edward on Friday I was more optimistic about A+P today. Last night had been nightmare free so I felt more energized when I awoke at the usual time of 7:30am. Without the nervousness I found I was ready by 8.15, a total of 45minutes before I had to be at college. Laura had been in Port Angeles since Saturday and wont be back until tomorrow. So I grabbed my things and decided to just leave, I would sit and read abit more in my car when I was there. I really needed to ace this test today with Mr. Green, if not I'm sure Edward would be disappointed. In me, his tutoring skills and infuriated about me being transferred in to all his classes.

When I got in to college I took my usual seat and looked over at Edward, he was staring straight in front of him, although I didn't expect anything more. I was pleased that when Mr. Green began I knew what he was talking about, I felt like I had my head finally out of water where as before I was in too deep. The new knowledge I accomplished just gave me more a buzz because I understood how it had occurred. When it finally came to the test I was done after 20 minutes. When I'd placed my pen down I looked over at Edward to see he had already finished, but that didn't surprise me, he knew his stuff, I admired the high standard of intelligence he had for his college work.

I looked up to notice everyone walking to the front to give their papers to the lecturer and confidently, I did the same.

I'd been sat waiting for I don't know how long, but it seemed long enough, my leg was bouncing in anticipation with my hands clasped together in my lap. Again everyone started to disappear until it was only me and Edward left. Mr. Green curled his finger at the two of us indicating for us to approach the front of the room.

"well done Elisha, 92%" he congratulated when we reached him. I couldn't keep the big grin off my face, I must have looked stupid but I didn't care, it was the first score over 50% I'd had since coming here.

"thank you Mr. Green, but it's all due to Edward, he was so helpful at the session on Friday" I said still smiling and looking in his direction. It looked like he forced a smile back at me, I hoped using a little butt-kissing would convince Mr. Green a little bit more but what he said next made everything crash down.

"well yes, he is the best, so I want to give you two another study session slot so he can help you with other subjects other than just mine" he stated like it was a good thing. Of course I had no objection, although I did have slight worries for my well being, because when I looked at Edward, he was looking furious.

"how about today and right now, you both have a 2 hour gap between your classes, it's perfect, Edward you can help her with her next class, health & safety" it seemed more like a demand, before we had chance to say anything he walked away back to his desk to look at the test papers again. I just stood there with my mouth hanging in shock.

"Edward, 100%, well done" he said cheerfully. Edward looked like he was about to lunge himself at the lecturer but instead he marched out the room, and hesitantly, I followed.

Edwards POV

I stormed off to the library certain she as following because I could hear her footsteps, _I love vampire hearing_. I agreed to do the session on Fridays to help her and so I wouldn't have to be around her as often as needed and now MR. Green decides to give us _another _study session? This is just my luck, I didn't want to become involved with a girl, not as a friend not as anything, especially someone who reminded me so much of the one person in this world I had loved most. It still hurts me, every time I caught a taste of her smell, it twisted my gut, she was something I wanted and something I needed but still at the same time something I was repelled by and something I wanted to avoid. I had no intention of having a repeat of what happened five years ago.

I threw my bag on the same table as I'd chosen Friday and unloaded my bag before dropping it at my feet and sitting in the same chair. Within seconds she was standing next to me.

"it's not your fault, you did what I wanted you to do, you aced the test" I looked at her not wanting her to blame herself but I could see it all over her face, she knew this isn't what I wanted to do with my free time. We sat in our seats for a few minutes in silence, she was sorting out something in her notebook, turning pages, looking in her bag for a pen, stuff like that. I sat there, next to Elisha, still smelling just like she looked, sweet and luscious. Every time I see her it takes all I have not to get too close, not wanting to feel the closeness of another girl, especially someone who smelt so delectable.

She nodded, I knew I didn't want us getting close but this shy stuff is just getting irritating.

"health & safety? You think you have it bad, this is the subject I hate most" I spat out with a look of disgust. In that second I heard her squeak with laugher, keeping her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sounds.

"shh, this is a library, you wanna get us kicked out?" I snapped, but my face softened and I felt my lips twitch again. I shook my head and turned my attention to the books, picking up the one I always dread reading.

"this is exactly what we need" I said and flipped it open.

After an excruciating hour of health & safety it was time for lunch so we packed out bags and instead of me rushing I walked beside her to talk more about her work.

"I finish my basic medicine class 15 minutes before you leave class. I will be waiting for you after class so you can show me the results of your test" I informed her. She looked up at me and nodded, okay that's it!

"look I know we don't get on that well but could you please reply without using head movements? It's getting irritating" I said firmly. She looked at me with bulging eyes and her jaw drooping low.

"I'm sorry" she murmured, the rest of the walk to the lunch work was silent. Without looking back I sat at my table praying for the time alone on pulled out a book along with a can of soda, just for decoration.

It was the end of the day and I was waiting expectantly outside the health & safety lecture room. Again I could smell her, reminding me of what I'd lost and what I wanted more than anything else in this world. I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind along with the urge to pull her close and relish in her, the way I had done years ago with the one that broke my heart. Finally she came out and snapped me from my thoughts, staring at the paper in her hand, almost engrossed in it.

"hey" I said catching her attention. She bit her lip and handed me the test paper, I felt worried. I took it from her and looked at the score in the top corner.

"80%, not bad. I'll see you Friday" I said handing it back to her and turned without looking at her.

Later that night I drove to _her house_, well, her fathers, Charlie's house, ironically it was only a small 5 minutes away from Elisha's. I didn't know what I was doing here but I needed something to happen, something to finally help me get a grip, I couldn't be in the presence of Elisha without _her_ infecting my thoughts. I must have been there for hours because I stared to see the sunrise. I looked at the clock in my car, it glowed 4:45am. Sitting here was no longer doing anything for me, it was pointless, she wasn't coming back. And there was somewhere else I desired to be.

I started the engine and drove those silent 5 minutes until I'd arrived at the little white house, with it's beautiful green grass, white picket fence and a shiny, black Ford Focus.

However sitting in the drive didn't satisfy me. I got out the car and made my way up the lattice and pulled myself up onto the entrance way rooftop. I stood looking directly into her window and disappointed because her curtains were shut. As quietly as I could I lifted the window and pulled the curtains open. Careful not to wake her I stepped inside, _the good thing about being a vampire is I could vanish in second._

I knelt down at the edge of her purple covered double bed and gazed. She was so peaceful and I sat there for what felt like only a short while before it started.

She began making a frustrating squeaking sound, her face crunching up into a pained and desperate frown. _What is she dreaming about? _But this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

She began jerking under her sheets, kicking her legs slightly as her sounds became more intense. I had never seen anything like it. I noticed a glistening cover of sweat coat her face as she began panting. Her hands were clutching the duvet and some of her body parts started quivering.

I felt helpless, I remained rooted by the side of her bed, staring at her once so beautiful face, now flooded with anguish. I bit my lip, concerned, I didn't know what to do, and there was no possibility of my leaving her in this state.

She lay on her side and her hair had fallen in her face as she shook, it began to annoy me as it flicked side to side with every wrench of her head. I placed my thumb nail between my teeth, I was never one for biting my nails, but this was frustrating, to say the least.

I sat for a while watching the scene in front of me unravel, the glisten of her forehead had spread to her entire body. With every jerk of her gentle body I felt my fingertips twitch. The feeling was unfamiliar to me, well, at least of recent. I was baffled by my own body's reaction to Elisha's state, but after a while it clicked in my mind. Her body trembled as she continued to yelp, almost as if she were in pain, and with each yelp she released, I grimaced in return.

I bit down harder on my thumb nail, it didn't know who was in more agony, her or me. I resisted the urge to touch her, ignoring the hair that dangled over her face. That same piece of hair that covered her eyes had become damp. I stared at it intently, distracting myself from her quivering form, but the more I monitored it, the stronger the urge was to move it. I sighed, I couldn't take it anymore, I gave in.

I reached out to delicately brush the soft and moist hair away from her face, stroking it behind her ear. Suddenly I noticed her moans had stopped, I kept my hand completely still and continued to observe.

Her jerks dissolved into tiny shakes and slight twitching, her breathing became more steady. After a short time she was completely back to normal. Looking content in her dreams, with no evidence of the recent event other than the slight glittering of her skin in the moon light.

From that moment I realized, it felt like something had hit me in the chest. The warmth and softness, it reminded me so much of _her. _Although I enjoyed the sensation in a new way, because it was a new person_. _I didn't want to move my hand away. I kept it there, stroking those strands of hair that I'd pushed back from her eyes. _I really shouldn't be doing this_ were the only words circling around inside my mind.

If I had a beating heart, it's beating would be increasing dangerously fast. I licked my lips, I felt the urge to get closer, to feel it again, the comfort I used to get. Hoping she would fell it in return, which I was sure she would have, evidently because I strangely managed to calm her in her nightmare. I stared at her more, she seemed so serene as she slept, no snoring or talking in her sleep, just heavy breathing. Her face was soft and peaceful and I couldn't help but feel captivated by her. The fact I couldn't read her thoughts, irritated me, even more, I wished I could read her dreams. Always it has been that I could read anyone's mind I wanted, but with Elisha I'd have to ask the questions, there was no way of cheating-avoiding the awkwardness that came with those questions-and reading her mind.

Again, I had the feeling of déjà vu.

I remembered when I couldn't read _her_ thoughts either, I was frustrated by it so much but now I just smile at it. How ironic that I've found another girl who's mind I can't read. The frustration this time round was welcome, I liked the familiar feelings I'd once had. I had to admit to myself that my attitude towards Elisha was very ride and uncalled for. I know I'm the one with the problem but I shouldn't be taking it out on her, infact my behavior towards Elisha had been completely unacceptable.

I came to the conclusion that maybe I should cut all the jerk behavior out. Maybe even become friends. The only thing left was for her to forgive me and hopefully we could turn over a new leaf. But I still couldn't ignore the nagging in my gut, telling me to keep away from Elisha, it's gonna cause trouble all over again. I thought about it for a while and decided, I just didn't care what happened, I'm not going to die anytime soon, so what ever bad happens, I have an eternity to get over it.

I stroked my thumb over her warm soft cheek, feeling buzzing in the tip of my thumb and palm as it brushed over her warm supple skin. I saw the dawn peeking into her room, morning was imminent. I had to leave now or her room will begin to glow with glitter and I really didn't want to risk waking her, or explaining why I shimmer like a charismas decoration. I stood gently and left as quietly as I came, taking a glance back at Elisha as I went. Still fast asleep, and still beautiful, her skin as golden as her hair, her smell tasting just like sugar. I became aware of the fact my conscience was screaming at me to stay with her. I knew it was a bad sign that I was reluctant to leave, a part of me would miss her.


	6. only for tonight

**a/n this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but no worries, just because the chapter is small doesnt mean the story is LOL.**

Chapter 6

Elisha's POV

I woke up this morning feeling cold, freezing in fact, I slid deeper into my bed when my alarm finally went off flashing 7:30am. Last night was a good night, no nightmares, so this morning I was pleased to feel refreshed. I groaned and started with my morning routine of showering, eating cereal and drinking orange juice. I didn't know what to wear so I just wore a plain white blouse with ¾ length sleeves and the same tight jeans from yesterday. I had my hair pulled up into a high ponytail again, it's very rare I go with my hair down, it annoys me when my hair falls in my face. Before leaving the house I threw on my timberlands and grabbed my bag with my white winter coat. I thought about Edwards weird behavior yesterday after H+S, but I just shook my head, he _always_ behaves weirdly, what difference was there in him yesterday?

Although I was confused when we left the library together, even though it was for a minute before he stormed off ahead to sit on his usual table, alone.

Also I was becoming closer to Sophie, we still never talked much but we became lunch buddies and sat next to each other in the classes we shared. And today was no exception, Sophie and I sat at out usual table, both with soda cans and fruit salad. I'd look up every now and then at Edward, his face buried deep in another one of his books and a bag of cheetos, untouched. I don't thing I'd ever seen him eat, or drink, it was slightly strange. I'd watch him at the end of lunch, he'd always put his untouched lunch back inside his bag along with the book he was reading.

My class got let out early today, because there was a thunder storm, there were some students in my class who had a fear of thunder and lightning, so it was a little distracting. Everyone leaving a small 10minutes sooner I lingered behind, dawdling as I put my things away until even the lecturer left. Honestly I was hanging back hoping the weather would calm, but after 5 minutes it didn't. _I may as well just go now or I'll be waiting forever._

So with my keys at the ready in my hand and a spare piece of paper in the other hand to cover my head 'though I know it wouldn't do much good at the rate the rain was pouring', I made my way quickly to my car, racing out the building, craving the dry and warm.

During my race I was annoyed to have stood right in a puddle, the bottom left leg of my jeans was wet but because I wore my timberlands my foot remained dry.

"bloody hell" I muttered to myself kicking my foot, hoping to shake it dry. I sat in my car putting on the heating first of all and then adjusting my mirror to see what I looked like. As I thought_, a drowned rat_, I cringed. It's a good thing it's the end of the day, I doubt I will get stopped by someone to have a conversation in this weather. I've always hated rain_, especially heavy rain_. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and ran my fingers though my half dry, half drenched hair. I immediately jumped when I heard a bang on my window. I stared at the cause of the sound and I saw a human figure outside, but the condensation on the glass was clouded out who it was, so I opened my window.

"Edward?" this is strange…of course it's strange, it's Edward. He stood there soaking wet with strands of hair falling in his eyes and drips of water falling of the tip of his nose.

"get in" I said immediately closing my window not waiting for a response. Surprisingly, he did as I said. _This boy just ceases to amaze me_. With a slam of the door he dropped in the passenger seat, dripping everywhere, my poor car. I turned up the heating abit more but when I looked at him he took his jacket off.

"aren't you cold?" I question rubbing my hands together. He just shrugged and showed me his cheesy grin, this made me raise an eyebrow.

"no" he said simply. There were a few seconds of silence until it occurred to me that I didn't know why he was here.

"what do you want Edward?" I turned to him, he'd never speak to me at college unless it was unavoidable and today he's come knocking on my door…well window.

"well I was going to be a good friend and offer my tutoring services for tonight" he said it like it was more of a question. His behavior was something different from anyone's I'd ever known, he was either hot or cold and never anything in between. I have to admit this has caught me off guard, but at least he's not being ignorant or a jerk.

"_friend?_" I repeated his word with uncertainty in my voice. He just looked at me with a blank stare, almost as if he was trying to make an effort and I was smashing it.

"well, only for tonight" he said turning to look straight ahead over the car lot. Indicating the conversation was over, I reversed out my spot and we made a silent journey to my house.

Edwards POV

Well my finish from college didn't as I'd planned. I sat in a lecture with 5 minutes to go, I was determined to get out of class with seconds to spare before Elisha finished her class. The thunder storm outside had some girls in my class frightened, _cowards_.

I hadn't been able to forget about her since I sneaked in her house the other night. It was beginning to get to me, I couldn't get the image of her distressing nightmare out of my head, it was almost disturbing. I thought about it day and night, what could have caused it? What was she dreaming about? The biggest question being, why did she relax when I touched her face? A theory I thought of was that she had found comfort in it, but I didn't understand why. I assume I would find out in time, maybe the cause of her peaceful state after I touched her was just because someone was there in general. The presence of another person being there may have been what comforted her. Either way, I didn't know what to think or how to swallow it, so I decided to store the memory away and I would ponder on it more later on.

I still wondered if it was the right thing to do, was it wrong to take an interest in her life? I was curious, not being able to read her mind was really irritating me, but the thought of asking her all about her thoughts and dreams was just nerve wreaking. Not forgetting that deep screaming in my gut that told me not to do this. _It's just going to cause a riot like last time, ruin lives_. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, like I do every time it rears it's ugly head. Not that I'm selfish, endangering her life so I can have my own way and find out what goes on in that mind of hers. If anything goes wrong, I will just try harder to prevent it this time round, _doesn't everyone say they love a challenge?_

By the end of my class came the storm was at it's worse, thunder, lightning, perfect for baseball, but not today. I ran to Elisha's class, low spirited to find the room empty. But I could still smell her from where I stood and followed it out into the rain in the student car lot. Racing as fast as I could without looking _super human_. I saw her sitting in the drivers seat to her Ford running her fingers through her hair looking irritated. I approached feeling the rain had consumed me, but it didn't bother me much, it's not like I can catch a cold or anything.

When I'd knocked on her window she seemed shocked to see me, but either way invited me in her car and we drove back to hers 'to study'.

**a/n study date(time to interogate elisha)**


	7. when was the last time you ate?

Chapter 7

Elisha's POV

As we got back to forks my palms strangely felt clammy on the wheel. This is nuts, 'study at home?' only yesterday he was still being his usual distant self. I looked over at him in the passenger seat, gazing out the window. Every now and then a car on the other side of the road would drive past and I'd see the headlights peak through the rain. It occurred to me that Edward had left his car at college.

"how will you get home?" I asked braking the silence. This question startled him. He turned to look at me blankly with no answer to give. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"okay, I will take you back home tonight" I offered. I kept my eyes on the road but I could see his expression in the corner of my eye. He smiled softly to himself, but then it slowly melted away and became alarm. I pondered his response for a moment, puzzled by the facial expression he made, but I couldn't think of a reason for it, I was too busy driving to think over it much.

As I pulled up onto the driveway I saw Laura's car was there too. Great I forgot, no doubt she's going to make more of this study date than what it actually is. _Note to self…don't mention the word date! _

Without looking at Edward I grabbed my bag from the back seat and held it over my head. I ran out of the car and into the house, Edward following behind but with less haste, _does he love the rain or something?!_ Once in the house I lead him through to the living room where thankfully Laura had the fire alight.

"take a seat" I said pointing at the couch while I dropped my bag by the arm of it.

" do you want anything to eat or drink before we start?" I asked still standing.

"erm, no thank you" he said sounding like he had something in his throat. Either way I took a seat next to him and began looking through my bag for things I would need.

"who else lives here?" his voice randomly asked. I stopped looking in my bag an sat up to see his face. He looked generally interested.

"my cousin Laura" I replied. I turned to go back through my bag but his words distracted me again.

"where are your parents?" I turned back to him, again with the same look on his face.

"my mom died a few months ago. My dad and I don't really get along that well, we don't see each other much" I could tell by the interest on his face that this conversation wasn't going to end soon.

"I'm sorry about your mom. How did she die?" his voice was softer, probably felt bad for me. I'd always repeat to myself that if I heard one more person say they were sorry about my mom once more, I'd loose my mind. Surprisingly it hasn't happened yet.

"car accident" I was caught off guard at the choke in my words, I knew Edward heard it. He knew the wounds were still fresh, thankfully I didn't have to say to him that the conversation was now closed.

"how old are you? You look too young to be in MED school" _ha_, _that's rich coming from you_. He didn't look no older than a senior in high school.

"I'm 18" immediately his face seemed shocked, he'd better not say I look older, that's not the right thing a boy should say to a girl without getting a slap.

"I don't get it, you should be in high school" _so should you_ were the words that pierced my mind.

"we graduate high school at 16 in England, then I studied some courses for a year to help me get into MED school, then I did my first year, now I'm doing my second" I said it simply but he seemed intrigued by every word I said.

"so your 19 this year?" I wasn't used to all this talk, he's said more to me in the last 5 minutes than he has since we first meet…well accept the tutoring sessions.

"yeah, 12th of November" suddenly something distracted Edward. He froze the same way an animal would if it heard something move in the woods. A few moments later I heard footsteps come down the stairs, Laura. _Damn he had good hearing_.

"hey Lisha, you're…" she was cut off mid sentence when she came almost face to face with Edward. She'd swung around the corner with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. I noticed her turn a few shades of pink on the cheeks but she smiled cheekily at me. I knew she'd make more of this study date than what it actually was.

"you're back, and who is this? Introduce me" she said still grinning. How embarrassing.

"Laura, this is my tutor from college, Edward. Edward, my cousin Laura" they smiled and greeted each other with hello's, nice to meet you's. I was happy to notice that Edward didn't mind the invasion, infact he was being quite a gentleman and very polite. It was a relief considering the first impression I had when I met him.

We had started studying there on the couch but at some time I'd maneuvered myself in front of the fire and Edward had tagged along with me. We lay on our fronts side by side, parallel to each other with books surrounding us. We covered many subjects but I got to a point where my mind couldn't absorb anymore. I started being reluctant and stubborn and Edward suggested we take a break. But I knew that now we've stopped, there was no way of restarting. I'd had my fill of learning about motor nerves, the olfactory system, how medical sterilizer works, if I tried to cram in anymore it would turn what I've already learnt to mush.

"come on, lets go into the kitchen, I'm hungry" I whined. He rolled his eyes and a small smile played around on his lips. I pulled myself stiffly off the floor, aching all over, with even pins and needles in some places. _How long was I down there for?_ I stretched as I turned to look at the clock sitting on the fireplace.

"8:30!" four hours of learning, no wonder I'd had enough. I turned when I heard laughing behind me, almost a sarcastic laugh.

"well if you hadn't skipped the first two weeks, you'd know all of this by now" he mocked. I just narrowed my eyes into his but he still stood there with a soft look and smoldering eyes. I made my way into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind. I could still sense him smiling at me. I hadn't seen Laura since earlier, she said she had work to do so she stayed in her bedroom-slash-office all evening.

"what do you want?" I asked yanking open the fridge eagerly.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks" of course he's _not _hungry Elisha, stupid question to ask.

I reached in to grab a snack size bag of cookies and a diet coke.

"are you sure, when was the last time you ate, I didn't see you eat at lunch today?" his constant none eating habits were beginning to make me wonder if he had some kind of eating disorder.

His face looked slightly agitated but kept a hint of a smile.

"I grabbed something after class today" _lies_. But either way I couldn't pin him down onto my kitchen floor and force food into his mouth. I placed myself happily into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and Edward copied. I noticed he was just sat there staring at me as I ate it made me feel abit uneasy but I didn't dwell on it much.

Once my cookies were consumed, I decided to break the silence that formed while I ate.

"who do you live with then?" the question seemed to break him from his thoughts as he still stared. Clicking back to normal he replied.

"erm, my foster farther Carlisle, his wife Esme, my bother Emmett and sister Alice, they have partners, Jasper and Rosalie" he made it sound so casual, but to me that sounded like one big family. All they needed was musical abilities and they could be the Von trapp family. Although I honestly couldn't imagine Edward in 'the sound of music'.

"do you all live in the same house?" I noted the doubt and astonishment in my voice, that would be one big house. He slightly snorted as he laugh, probably laughing at how simple I sounded at the thought and he nodded.

"you say foster dad?" I asked wanting to know more.

"we're all fostered really, none of us are related, but Jasper and Rosalie joined our family later on and became involved with Emmett and Alice" he didn't seem to mind me asking questions about his family, he smiled as he spoke about them.

"where are you parents then?" I poured my coke into a glass and took a sip. Confused by my choice not to just drink it out of the can.

"they died many years ago, I can't even remember them" he shrugged.

"as long as Carlisle and Esme love you then it's all good" I stated with a smile. A grin broke out over his face.

"it's not always that good, living in a house full of siblings is sometimes dangerous to my health" he joked. I giggled and realized that for the first time since moving to Forks, I actually felt at ease, and what made it more shocking to my system was that it was because of Edward. I looked up at the clock that read 8:45pm. It wasn't late but still late enough and I had no intention to study anymore, it was home time

"you ready to go home?" I sighed, tracing the top of my glass. His eyes were expressionless but I could tell by the silence that neither of us were looking forward to this part.

"yeah sure, I'll just go pack my books up" as he stood up and walked out I could see he was also unenthusiastic about leaving. I got up grabbing my keys and headed through the front room where I was met by Edward. He stood there with a soft discontented look on his face. On the inside, I felt the same. In silence we made our way out to the car, it was misty but not raining, to which I was glad.

I drove carefully just reacting to Edwards directions, we'd been driving for 10 minutes but I still had more questions to ask.

"how come you decided to go to MED school?" I asked after turning left down yet another long road.

"isn't that obvious, to save peoples lives" he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes, I shock have known he'd use sarcasm.

"no, I mean, what reason do you have to _want _to save lives" I corrected, certain there was no chance for sarcasm in his next answer.

"Carlisle is a doctor, I admire him for it, also I think it's a way of self redemption" he said staring out the window as he normally does. Redemption? That wasn't what I was expecting to hear. But before I had chance to question him about it he cut me off.

"what about you? Turn right up that country road" he pointed ahead.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor, all my pets would die and I wanted to understand why, people die of all kinds of things and it interests me. I've always wanted to help people who needed it, being a doctor and saving lives, it's the best form of help you can give" I turned up the road and it was surrounded by tall trees, so tall I felt claustrophobic. But eventually up ahead I saw a small light that formed into the shape of a house, a beautiful house, that was all open and made of glass.

"that's exactly the reason I want to be a doctor, your explanation sounds so much better than mine" he chuckled. I pulled up outside the front door looking up at the house, I swore for a minute I saw someone at one on the windows but suddenly they were gone.

"well hopefully I will be a doctor, if I magically pass this year" I said trying to disguise the doubt and disappointment in my voice. Edwards face softened, his expression was kind. Which was what I least expected. I was waiting for him to mock me for skipping the first 2 weeks of college like he always does, but he didn't say anything like that.

"of course you will, I'm going to make sure of it" his voice was so warm it could melt chocolate. It swooned me and I couldn't force away my small smile of hope.

"if anyone can help me, I know it will be you" I stated. His expression went blank but a smile appeared on his mouth, and smile as big as his last. _I cant believe I said that out loud! _Again I waited for him to mock me. To my surprise he didn't, he just continued to smile more.

"I wont let you down, I wont let you down on anything, I promise" he said sternly. Before u had chance to reply he had grabbed his bag and was beginning to get out the car.

"_8:30am Cullen!_" I shouted with a playful smile on my face. He turned around grinning, walking backwards in the direction of his front door.

"_I'll be waiting Valentine!_" and with that I turned my car around and drove away leaving him behind to enter his house.


	8. 20 bucks says Elisha is in danger

Chapter 8

Edwards POV

Once I walked through the door of my house I tried to hide my smile, but I failed. I knew someone would have heard Elisha and I outside, I was just worried about their reaction. I could hear their thought's, some of them made me cringe, others were just what I expected, they felt very worried for my well being, but they would never show it.

To my misfortune, it was Rosalie who came storming down the stairs first. With a look of thunder piercing her facial features, even I was terrified. She had a tightened jaw and gritted teeth, this is the part I've dreading the most.

"_what the hell are you thinking?_" she growled fuming at me face to face.

"it's none of your business Rosalie" I spat back. One after another everyone flooded into the entryway of the house. I looked over at Emmett, he stood there, his thoughts said that he understood but he was disappointed I Elisha.

"of course it's _my business_, don't you remember the shit you caused us _last _time when you brought Bella into our lives?" she hissed. But I froze, everything went silent, everything went still. The faces around me were as still as statues. I looked pleadingly at Carlisle and Esme, that name was banned from being used in my presence. Rosalie was obviously so angry that it slipped her mind. I didn't move an inch, but it was all too blatant that my eyes gave everything away.

"Rosalie that's enough!" Carlisle snapped. She gaped at him shocked, I turned my painful eyes to look at him. I could hear it in his thoughts, he felt compassion for me.

"No Carlisle. Edward you cant do this to us again, stay away from her!" she ordered. It was no good, everything became a blur, I ran past them all speeding upstairs to my room. I could hear their voices discussing what I should do from behind me. The only voice I didn't hear though, was Alice's.

I lay on my couch, no music, no light, just there in darkness and silence. The only light I had was when I closed my eyes and thought of my afternoon with Elisha. It was different to me, usually I would be thinking of Bella, but now, Elisha.

"Bella" I whispered to myself. I waited for the crippling pain in my chest to return…but it didn't. I felt sad, but normally in the past I'd be in complete shut down continuously. To the rest of my family they probably think I am. I'd remember all my time with Bella and I'd kick myself so badly for all that happened. All the mess I caused and what I put her through. If I could do it all again I would do some thing's differently. Like not leg it to Italy when I thought she was dead, _damn it that was stupid!_

_Knock, knock_

I sat up instantly, I saw light shine into my room slowly as the door crept open.

"Alice…" I could hear her thoughts. "…it's fine, you can come in" I assured her. The door opened fully and she flicked on the light switch that blurred my eyesight for a flash of a second. She smiled gently and skipped towards me to kneel on the floor by my lying form that slumped on the couch.

"this girl seems nice" she praised, I could tell by her thoughts that she was trying to tread carefully, like I'd break down any minute.

"she is, she's great. Do you wanna know what I'm thinking?" I asked. She sat still for a moment, probably hesitant to know what it is I'm thinking, but either way she nodded brightly.

"why haven't I gone back to the bad place yet?" she looked at me baffled, waiting for me to explain more.

"usually I would get angry or lock myself away for days, stop hunting, stop talking, a few months ago I probably would have launched myself at Rosalie for what she said earlier" which was true. Everyone was careful when they spoke about the past. Bella is such a touchy subject to me, or should I say _was_, a touchy subject I mean.

"because Elisha is taking her place in your thoughts and your heart" she chirped. I creased my forehead and narrowed my eyes.

"_you think I don't care about Bella anymore?_" I hissed. She didn't flinch she sat there with her warm loving face looking down on me.

"that's not what I said. You like Elisha, I can see it, I can't wait, I'm so happy for you"I pondered on her choice of words, see it'.

"what can you _see _Alice?" I sat up, intrigued by what she had said. _What has she seen, what will happen?_

"nothing much" she grinned. _Okay now I really wanna know._

"_Alice!_" I said trying to sound forceful but failing altogether.

"and take no notice of Rosalie, you remember what she was like last time this happened, so its no surprised for her to react this way" those were her final words before she skipped out my room, flicking off the light and closing the door behind her. I sat there in the dark once again, going over what she just said.

"wait…'last time this happened', are saying it's gonna happened all over again?" I yelled after her. I stood up in the dark and rushed towards the door tripping over something in the dark on the way. Irritated I got up again and flicked on the switch. I glared at the item that had just sent me flying across my room, ready to kick it half way across forks….it was my college bag with all my books spilling out of it.

So what does this mean? I'm going to fall in love with Elisha or get chased by a tracker vampire. I wasn't sure, but what I was sure of, was I needed to go face the music downstairs. To rub it in Rosalie's face and to talk to everyone else so I could gain some composure on the whole situation.

"well I think it's a great idea!" Carlisle declared grinning largely. We had all been summoned to the dinning room table for a 'family discussion', I wasn't please that my life was being discussed in this way. I wanted to known what my family thought on the matter but seriously this is more like a debate. Jasper and Emmett where laughing making a list of pros and cons, _pros and cons god damn it! _ButI was happy to see that everyone thought it was a good thing, well, everyone accept Rosalie of course. She sat in a chair next to Emmett just fuming to herself, knowing she was tremendously out numbered. I myself was slightly surprised, I thought my family would warn me to stay away from another human, especially a girl. But reading their minds, I knew it was because they wanted to see me happy again and no longer melancholy over the whole Bella situation. Reading Rosalie's mind made me understand where she was coming from. She was worried again about our family secrete spilling out to be public knowledge, that and also worrying over a repeat of the catastrophe we went through when I met Bella. This time it was highly unlikely that a tracker would catch Elisha's scent and hunt her down for the kill, but I win and then I leave to keep her safe, but it doesn't work because Elisha would get involved with Jacob Black and the vampire I killed would have his pissed off girlfriend come back to seek revenge. But before she has chance I somehow get tipped off by Alice, Rosalie and Jacob that Elisha is dead so I go to top myself in Italy then to realize Elisha is still alive, but her life becomes endangered by the likes of the Italian mafia vampires.

Whoa that is one long-ass story. I looked over at Rosalie while she spat evil glances at everyone's enthusiasm for me to mingle with Elisha. I really did understand her worry, deeply infact…I was feeling it myself. I took a deep breath, not that it was needed for my survival. Elisha and I aren't even romantically involved, I don't get why this is such a big deal to everyone, at least not for now.

"dude, 20 bucks says Elisha will be endangered within 6 months of _lurvin _Edward" Jasper said holding his hand out to Emmett grinning.

"put it there bro" he replied clasping jaspers hand. I couldn't believe my eyes and my jaw dropped.

"well I think it's what Edward needs right now, he hasn't been close to anyone in years and it's been so hard on him, I just want him to be happy again like before" Esme spoke to Carlisle who was nodding in agreement.

I looked up at Alice smiling to herself, has she had another vision? Reading her mind, she hadn't, but I could hear that she was please for me and…_excited? _What the hell had she seen? It was really getting to me, Alice never told us good things she saw happening, 'it messes with fate' she explained to us one afternoon. She would only tell us things she thought necessary or threatening. I couldn't even read her mind for what she saw, she knew my ability and because I wanted desperately to know what she saw, she wouldn't let her vision invade her mind for me to read.

The main reason for my interest was curiosity, sure Elisha was nice, but that's about it, well, nice, beautiful and smelt like Bella with sugar on top and chocolate sprinkles added for decoration.

"how do you feel about this?" Carlisle's voice broke my thoughts. _Is he seriously asking me this after they've been debating it for the past half hour?_

"oh don't ask me what I feel, I want to know all of your thoughts. Oh wait, I already fucking do!" I growled mockingly in my seat. Most of them shook their heads.

"Edward" Carlisle had a warning tone in his voice, he doesn't like swearing. I sighed an slumped deep into my chair.

"I'm just tutoring her a few times a week, who knows we may even be _friends_, but I'm not comfortable with this whole getting together and discussing it, it my life and it's private" I started to get defensive at the end. Suddenly Rosalie shot up in her chair, still furious.

"but its not just _your _life Edward, if this girl finds out about us or you get close to her, there's a chance things could fucking end up like last time!" she snarled.

"Rosalie, I can hear your thoughts, you don't have to voice them too!" I spat back.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle hissed. Our bad language was now really beginning to tick him off. I watched Rosalie hold her tongue, trying her hardest not to reply, I could still hear all the horrid things she was thinking.

"oh no you wont!" I yelled breaking the silence and pointing at her viciously. Everyone froze confused. Rosalie smiled smugly, knowing I heard her idea.

"what now?" Carlisle whined in frustration.

"Rosalie plans to scare off Elisha so she leaves forks and I never see her again" every turned to look at Rosalie in disapproval. _Ha!_ I felt like I child telling on her but it had to be done.

"no you will not Rosalie. If you do anything of the sort you're in big trouble" Esme warned her. I saw Rosalie's face calm, in her mind I knew she admitted defeat, but I also knew she wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Jasp, 10 bucks says…" Emmett was about to say but I cut him off "shut the hell up man!" I pleaded in frustration. His face dropped and everyone sat back in their chairs, discussion over.

All this over a girl I had no interest of being with, or did I? I was confused, for her safety and my family's, should I stay away, or just go with the flow? I pushed my chair out and got from my seat and headed back to my room.


	9. hey goldilocks

Chapter 9

Elisha's POV

"party on this Friday night, all you science geeks are invited!" Simon Lawson handed out flyers-yes, flyers-to everyone in our group.

_**Friday night, 9pm, mother f**kers!**_

_**Bring a friend…**_

_**Bring a girlfriend, just one please! we don't want domestics happening on the night!**_

_**Girls, tell your man you want a break, just for tonight!**_

_**Boys dress cool, girls wear as little as possible!**_

_**Ps, you need to bring a bottle of an alcoholic beverage or no entry!**_

The cheek of that! I looked down at the flyers, he handed everyone a bunch, well everyone but Edward. Simon didn't show any intention of handing him a flyer but whenever he got near Edward, Edward glared in his direction.

I made my way up to my seat contemplating whether or not to go. I wouldn't go if I would be alone all night, but I also knew I needed to associate with people other than Edward and Laura. So I decided I would ask Sophie to go with me, I knew she would be up for it, she told me a few weeks ago that she thought Simon and his friends were 'hot' and that meant she wouldn't hesitate in going.

At the end of the day I went home to find some mail on the kitchen table. There was a letter from my dad, talking about general stuff and asking how things were, I decided I would write back later and I grabbed something else out of the envelope.

It was a plane ticket back home, a ticket to Birmingham airport, it was half an hour from my home. Just staring at the ticket in my hand made me more home sick. The ticket was some kind of voucher, I had to call up to decide a leaving date and return date. I put it back on the side with my letter, I had homework to do first.

The next few says flew by, a mix of studying, eating pizza in the front room with Laura, college and sleeping.

Today was Friday and I felt that I would pass my tests with ease. But as I made my way into class I felt my stomach turn, _what if I fail_? I didn't want to ponder the thought any longer, I was becoming so stressed by my work load that last night I put my pyjamas in the shower unit instead of the laundry basket, that's normal compared to all the other slip ups I've made of late. Like when I walked outside to get in my car this morning, forgetting I had my slippers on still. Even now I was feeling like I had forgotten something, I was feeling very frustrated over it all.

I was very pleased when I left class, I tucked my test paper into my bag, smiling at the memory of seeing 85% in red pen scribbled on the front. Edward will be so pleased, I owe him a lot of thanks for his help, but I didn't know where to start when it came to showing my appreciation.

"where is this party?" Sophie asked extremely excited.

"Forks, its somewhere on Olympic National Road" well, that's what Simon Lawson said today when I asked. I remember the lights brighten in his eyes when I approached him, can't say I felt comfortable with his eyes ogling me.

"sounds cool, what you wearing?" she smiled largely at me, her eyes just as bright as Simons were. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my black short sleeve blouse and dark denim jeans.

"you aren't seriously going to say what I think you are…are you?" I looked at her face, grimacing with disapproval.

"I'm not wearing a dress" I warned in a deep serious tone. I was never a girly feminine dresser and I've always had a hatred for anything pink.

"didn't say you had to…but maybe a skirt?" my face creased in nausea at the thought, skirts are even worse.

"what about I change my top for something more _pretty_" I emphasized the word pretty. I knew she liked to dress for occasions but this was just a party, it's not like I'm meeting the Queen. With a look of defeat she sighed and continued to eat her lunch. _Did I just win a fight over clothes?_

Sophie was always such a Barbie doll when it came to clothes, we were complete opposites. I was a bit of a tom boy, I dressed plain, jeans mostly and I never wore pink or grey. Pink because I hate it and grey just made me look terminally ill, when I used to wear grey, people would keep asking me if I didn't feel well. Whereas Sophie wore anything bright and colorful, to be honest I could just look at her and get sun stroke. She had short bouncy bleach blond hair and mine was a golden brown that it had always been. Although Sophie admitted she was jealous of its length.

We had agreed that she will get dropped off at mine at 9pm to then can get a taxi to the party. I had to be careful once she was at mine or she would rummage my closet for something else for me to wear if she didn't _feel it suitable attire for such an event_.

Either way, before the day finished I had my tutor session with Edward, then health & safety. Today I was eager to go to the session with Edward, after Tuesday I felt like we had connected rather well, we were _actually _being civilized to each other.

So I made my way to the library with a skip in my step and a smile fighting to appear.

I know it was a little bit too much to expect, half of me was expecting him to have shut down and become 'jerk Edward' again. Still, the other half of me was hoping that he would be all smiles and the kind-eyed boy I'd said goodbye to Tuesday night.

Ever since he hopped out my car that night I've been excited about seeing him again. On Wednesday morning I was suppose to pick him up to take him to MED school, but he sent me a email using the college website saying his brother Emmett was taking him instead. I did feel abit down in the dumps about it but it wasn't the end of the world.

When I got to the library he was already seated at the same table we always occupy, and in the same seat as always. I could see his bronze hair spiking up everywhere, it looked like he got out the shower every morning and licked a battery, but in a good way. He was wearing a navy v neck t-shirt, black jeans and a black pea coat. He had all his books out ready and was slouched in his chair with his right foot balanced on his left knee in a very masculine way.

"hello" I greeted him, I noticed how my voice had suddenly gone small and timid. I sat myself down in my usual seat beside him and he gave me his small crooked smile. He seemed okay, but he didn't say anything back, not even a sarcastic comment, which seemed a little out of character.

"hey Goldilocks" someone's voice came cockily from behind. I furrowed my eyebrows at Edward and suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder. Edward turned round to face the desk, avoiding who it was standing behind us, I noticed the look of irritation on his face.

"hey Simon" I managed. I looked down at his hand again, not feeling comfortable with his closeness. Edward looked into my eyes and he could read it in my expression.

"you still coming over tonight?" he asked grinning down at me. He looked over at Edward for a second with a smug look on his face. These two really didn't like each other.

"yeah of course" I nodded, willing my voice to be louder and more confident.

"cool, don't forget alcohol babe. You bringing a friend?" he asked looking curiously, probably hoping I wouldn't invite Edward.

"I did invited Sophie Mitchell. I hope that's okay? She's in you're A+P class" I replied. Simon still had his hand on my shoulder and continued to sit patiently, but with a clenched jaw. He had a worried expression on his face and I noticed his hand gripped tightly around his pen, it should have broken but it looked like he was trying to control himself.

"oh yeah, Sophie. Well I can't wait to see you tonight Elisha" he said winking at me with a grin on his face. What a playboy.

"if you get bored tonight, come find me and we'll have our own little private party" he finished.

_snap_

My attention quickly turned to Edward, just what I thought, pen broke. I watched him stand up, his face harsh and still and walked to put his pen in the trash. His face unreadable but I could tell he was some how troubled.

"whatever" I mumbled distracted by Edward. He walked over to the women behind the main desk and she handed him what looked like a tissue. I moved my eyes to look at where he'd been sat and there was ink splattered over his notebook and the table.

I didn't even notice Simon leave, when I turned round I noticed the weight had disappeared from my shoulder and he was completely gone.

"you're going to Simon Lawson's house tonight?" Edwards voice asked with irritation in it.

"well, he's having a party tonight, it's a good opportunity to meet new people" I stated. Which was true, to be honest I was just going crazy from looking at the four wall of Laura's house. I had to get out and enjoy myself like any other 18 year old.

I looked at his face, still disturbed with his eyebrows scrunched together on his forehead.

"are you not going?" I asked. I knew it was probably a stupid question but I couldn't stand not knowing what he was thinking.

He let out a sarcastic jagged laugh shacking his head. Looking at me as though I'd just said I saw a dog fly past the window, saying hello and waving.

"no way, I can't stand Si Lawson" he said through his teeth turning back to his books.

The rest of the tutor session had been revision. We never again mentioned the party or Simon Lawson. I passed H+S with flying colors and was in a happy mood, the _perfect _mood to celebrate.

Thankfully Laura had bought me bottle of vodka to take to the party. Drinking is legal at 18 in the UK, so being under age again is very frustrating. I ate my dinner with Laura then jogged upstairs to shower. I grabbed my pale stone cargo pants and to make a small effort to look less casual, a tight white t-shirt, not too tight that I didn't fit, but it was just perfect.

Although when Sophie got to my house it still wasn't enough. She insisted on at least giving her permission to do something about my plain straightened hair. I never really did anything else with it, it was always easier to just straighten it. So after half and hour of pulling at my hair and using half a can of hair spray I came out looking like I'd stolen Jessica Simpson's hair, colored it brown and stuck it on my own head. It was nice though, I looked just like Miley Cyrus, it was actually a nice change. I had to admit that it also added glamour to my look. When she started to come at my with eyeshadow, I drew the line. I stuck to my foundation, mascara and bronzer, I didn't need any more than that.

Before we left we had a shot each of tequila which Sophie had bought for the party. I grabbed my timberlands (which Sophie frowned at) threw them on and then made our way out to the taxi outside. All I had with me was my key, cell phone and cash in my pockets, then the bottle of vodka in my hands. I forgot my lip balm but I was sure Sophie had some packed away in her very large purple glittery bag.


End file.
